innoxiafandomcom-20200216-history
Quests
There are three types of quests in Lilith's Throne: Main Quests, Side Quests and Romance Quests. Main Quests Lilith's Throne Survive the Evening Beginning Quest Tex'''t You promised your aunt Lily that you'd attend the opening of her museum's new exhibit. You need to survive the boredom of the evening ahead. '''Walkthrough * Choose to 'search'. If you choose 'wait', you will have a conversation, after which you have to choose 'search'. * Select either 'agree' or 'nope': both have the same result. * Choosing 'Struggle' or 'Furries?!' affects the level of furry content in the game, with the latter option reducing your preference to the lowest setting. (This can be changed from the options menu). Completed Quest Text Your evening at the museum turned out to be far more eventful than you'd have liked. A mysterious demon named Lilith tricked you into being pulled through a magical portal and into a parallel universe. After waking up in the middle of an unfamiliar street, you were saved from a dire situation by the half-demon 'Lilaya'. She seems to be this universe's version of your aunt Lily, and, in return for agreeing to help her with her experiments, she's allowed you to stay at her home. Lilaya's Tests Beginning Quest Text You can find Lilaya in her lab at any time, where she'll be ready to continue running her tests on you. Maybe she can find a way to send you back home? Walkthrough * Go to Lilaya's Lab and select 'Tests'. * Afterward, she will propose further "Tests" that you can accept or reject. * Accepting requires either the incest fetish or a corruption level of lustful. Completed Quest Text Lilaya ran some more tests on you, but she's unable to progress with her research without the help of her old colleague, Arthur. The Search for Arthur; Demon Home Beginning Quest Text Lilaya has informed you that her old colleague, Arthur, would know more about the type of magic used in the portal. However, she seems to have an intense dislike of him, and you've ended up being tasked to go and get him to apologise to Lilaya before she'll allow him to come and work with her. Arthur lives in a district of the city called 'Demon Home', so you can find him there. Walkthrough * Go to Demon's Home and find Arthur's Apartment. * Talk to Felicity. Completed Quest Text When you arrived at Arthur's home, you found that Dominion's Enforcers had arrested him on suspicion of plotting against Lilith. After his arrest, he was taken to the Enforcer's HQ. The Search for Arthur; The Wolf's Den Beginning Quest Text When you arrived at Arthur's home, you found that Dominion's Enforcers had arrested him on suspicion of plotting against Lilith. After his arrest, he was taken to the Enforcer's HQ. Walkthrough * Head for Enforcer HQ. * Talk to the cat-girl at the Front Desk. * Ask about Brax. * Here, you have 3 options: Truth, Lie, and Wolf-tease. * Truth leads to a fight with Brax. * Lie requires the Observant perk, and allows you to get the information from Brax without a fight, as long as you keep up the ruse. If at any point you decide to tell the truth, you'll have to fight. * In order to select Wolf-tease, you have to be a feminine wolf-morph. Brax will just tell you the information you need without having to fight him. * After fighting or seducing Brax, you get the option of dominant or submissive sex, or you can just leave. * Regardless of what options you choose, you take an Enforcer's Uniform on the way out the door. Completed Quest Text You were forced into a fight with the Enforcer's Chief, Brax. Thankfully, you were able to beat him, but you then found out that Arthur has been sold into slavery! The Search for Arthur; Sold Into Slavery Beginning Quest Text After defeating Brax, you found out that Arthur was sold into slavery to a slaver called Scarlett. You'll have to travel to Slaver Alley, find Scarlett, and find a way to free Arthur. Walkthrough * Head to Slaver Alley * Look for Scarlett's shop. * She will send you to the Harpy Nests to speak to matriarch Alexa. Completed Quest Text You found the harpy Scarlett in Slaver Alley, who turned out to be one of the most annoying people you've ever met. The search for Arthur; Find Alexa Beginning Quest Text After finding Scarlett in Slaver Alley, you discovered that she's no longer in possession of Arthur. Before she'll tell you anything about it, she wants you to go the Harpy Nests and report to her matriarch, Alexa, that her business is a complete failure Walkthrough * Head to the Harpy Nests * Request Access, then head South. * Take the first left, then go straight North on the next intersection. * Talk to Alexa. * You can either choose 'No Punishment' (Alexa will fly off toward Scarlett's Shop) or accept punishment. * Leave Harpy Nests through the path you took or flying away (needs wings for it). Completed Quest Text - Side Quests Enchantments & Essences Ask Lilaya for Help Beginning Quest Text You recently felt a strange force entering your body, and, although it doesn't seem to have had any obvious effect, you should probably have it checked out. Lilaya is sure to know more, so perhaps you should go and talk to her about it. Walkthrough * After winning any fight, talk to Lilaya in her lab. Completed Quest Text Lilaya informed you that you're able to collect 'essences' from other people's arcane aura. She seemed a little worried that you're able to do this, as apparently it's normally only Lilin who are able to gather essences in this fashion... Enchant Something Beginning Quest Text Lilaya informed you that essences are the vital component in infusing the arcane into objects in order to create enchanted items. You should try enchanting something! Walkthrough * Select an enchantable item in your inventory, then choose 'enchant' Completed Quest Text You've managed to enchant an item! Getting Jinxed Lilaya Knows Everything! Beginning Quest Text After equipping a mysterious item of clothing, you discovered that not all arcane enchantments are beneficial. You're sure that Lilaya will know how to remove your jinxed clothing, so perhaps you should go and ask her about it. Walkthrough * There is a chance that any clothing you find in alleys will be jinxed. Putting on jinxed clothing will trigger this quest. * Talk to Lilaya in her lab. Completed Quest Text After scolding you for a little while, Lilaya informed you that you'll need use an enchanted weapon as a sacrifice in order to remove your jinxed clothing. Remove the Jinxed Clothing Beginning Quest Text You should try out your newfound knowledge of how to remove jinxed clothing. Walkthrough * Select the demonstone in your inventory and select the 'Remove jinx' option, then select the clothing you're removing the jinx from. * Removing the jinx will destroy the demonstone, but leaves the clothing intact and no longer jinxed. Completed Quest Text You've managed to remove a jinx from an item of clothing! Maybe you shouldn't equip unidentified clothing in the future... Knocked Up Lilaya Knows Best Beginning Quest Text You're pregnant... Oh crap, you're pregnant! Surely Lilaya will know what to do! Walkthrough * If you have a vagina and engages in unprotected sex, you have a chance of becoming pregnant. * If this happens, talk to Lilaya in her lab. * She will tell you to come back when it's time to give birth. Completed Quest Text Lilaya managed to calm you down, and reassured you that pregnancy in this world isn't as big a deal as it was back home. Lilaya the Midwife Beginning Quest Text Lilaya said that she'd be able to help you give birth whenever you're ready. You're going to need to wait until your belly has finished growing, then you can go and see Lilaya to give birth. Walkthrough * When the game tells you that you're ready to give birth, go talk to Lilaya again. * You can pass out immediately, or try to not to. Either way, you still pass out. * When you awake, any children you gave birth to will have grown and left (but Lilaya will leave you a picture of them.) * Come see Lilaya again any time you get pregnant in the future. Completed Quest Text Lilaya helped you give birth. She said that if ever you get pregnant again, she can always help out. Romance Quests